


Everything has to start somewhere (First year)

by Thatsimplepersonidk



Series: The Malfoy Twins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eloise has a tiny crush on both Ron and Theodore Nott, Eloise isnt to fond of Hermione, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts First Year, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, The Golden Trio, im bad at everything, not because of blood status
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsimplepersonidk/pseuds/Thatsimplepersonidk
Summary: Eloise and Draco Malfoy too souls very alike but so different. Eloise wants everyone to find happiness she doesn't care about and blood status like everyone else. She could care less if you messed everyone does. Draco wants what his parents want not necessarily he's just doing what he's told to do. Watch as these two try to find common balance in beliefs and family while studying at Hogwarts. they will always be together, always have been always will be for the most part, but their only 11 what do they know about the future.(Sorry i suck at summaries maybe after i more into someone else could help me make a better one)





	1. Early Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I've had this idea for a long time and i can finally write it because i'm on summer break. I just like Draco as a character i know some people don't but i made Eloise a long time ago and i just keep thinking things up for her so here i am. This about them together and seperatly. So this is just first year i'm making a series all the way up to next gen. 
> 
> Please give feed back
> 
> also it will have Pov from them and the narrator

On the 5th of June 1980 twins were born to Narcissia and Lucius Malfoy, the new parents named them Draco and Eloise. Both had their father white blonde hair, the eyes are where things were different Draco inherited Lucius’ gray eyes, while Eloise carried Narcissia’s blue.

Two joys of the world born at a not so great time with the first wizarding war going on in chaos. The question is do death eaters make good parents.

On July 30th, 1980 Neville Longbottom was born to Frank and Alice on the other side of the war. Who would have thought he would be friends with one of the twins in the future or that he was very important.

Only a day later Harry Potter was born to James and Lily. Now he was the important one the one who would save them, The chosen one.

After the attack on Frank and Alice Longbottom through the cruciatus curse, they were sent St Mungo’s and Neville went to live with his grandmother Augusta.

And you all know what happened to James and lily potter so after their death’s Voldemort’s defeat and the arrest of Sirius Black for all the wrong reason.

After all this the war was over this was when the death eater should’ve been worried. After the war, many innocent people were released from the Imperius Curse, so some of them used this as an excuse. Others simply used their wealth, power, and influence to avoid punishment for their crimes so Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, Corban Yaxley, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott were officially considered innocent in the years after the war.

 

Back to the twins now that you know what happened after their birth. They were raised thinking they were superior that blood status and money was highly important. They also were told being in any other house than Slytherin is looked down upon. Also, to not be friends with blood traitors.

 

The Malfoys got the twins the best of everything, so I guess you can say their kind of spoiled. Even before school they already had a little gang of friends with other children of ex death eaters. Some were more enjoyable than others, Eloise wasn’t to found of Crabbe but she did enjoy the company of Theodore Nott.

 

There was also Dobby their house elf who was treated unkindly by all of them, but Eloise. She found him as a nice companion when no one was around and hated her family’s cruelty but would never do anything because that would get her into trouble.

 

When the twins finally hit age 11 Lucius wanted to send them to Durmstrang Institute all the way in Northernmost Scandinavia that taught the Dark Arts and did not admit Muggle-borns, however Narcissia did not like the idea of Draco going to school far away, thus they sent him to Hogwarts. Durmstrang is like Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is in a castle, though their castle is not quite as big.

 

So, this takes us to where we are now since this isn’t my story I won’t tell all of it I’ll let them.

 

They are headed to Diagon Alley for supplies.

 

First-year students will require:

 

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.[1]

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.


	2. Diagon Alley (Eloise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise and Draco go to Diagon Alley for school supplies and Meet some new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Mainly about Eloise this chapter but next will be about Draco
> 
> also i'm using the first book as reference material btw.

After arriving at Diagon Alley Eloise’s excitement skyrocketed. Lucius then went to buy their books, Narcissia was looking for wands and Draco and Eloise went to get Robes.

Before leaving Eloise begged her parents if she could get an Owl of her own to take to school since Draco has the other. After agreeing she went off to Eeylops Owl Emporium and left her brother.

She walked in to the Emporium and spotted all the different Owls, she ended up getting a Brown Owl she named him Boise. While walking out into the street to go get her robes she ran into boy about her age.  He had Blonde hair and Light skin and beautiful Hazel brown eyes.

“I’m sorry” she told him.

He smiled Awkwardly “Honestly it was my fault”

“I’m Eloise”

“Neville”

“Well Neville are you going to Hogwarts” she smiled hoping to have made a new first year friend.

“Oh of course, that’s a beautiful Owl”

“Thank you, His name is Boise”

“I have Toad his name is Trevor”

“Amazing, are you here by yourself?” she asked him

“No, I’m here with my Gran, are you by yourself?”

“Oh, no my parents are getting things and my brothers at the robe shop where I’m heading”

“Well sorry to hold you up”

“Don’t be, you’re my new friend”

“Bye” he called to her

She waved at him while walking away she loved making new friends.

When she arrived at Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions she saw her brother talking to another boy, well she arrived in time for the boy to leave.

She ended up on the stool the boy once stood “who was that?” she asked.

He shrugged “I don’t know”

She brushed it off and grinned “I made a new friend.”

“You think everyone you meet is your friend”

“He is though, he’s going to Hogwarts as well”

“What’s wrong with the friends we have?”

“Well Crabbe gets on my nerves, most of them don’t like what I like and Theodore is okay”

“Whatever”

“Your both done, my dears” Madam Malkin told them.

Eloise smiled got off the stool and thanked her.

They ended up meeting up with their parents and going to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour . Narcissia showed them the wands Draco’s was just right it was 10" long, made of hawthorn wood, and had a unicorn hair core. And Eloise’s was a rune-inscribed rosewood wand. nine inches long. The core consists of griffin feather. After finishing Ice cream Draco Dragged them off to see racing brooms.

Finally, after getting everything they needed they went Back to the Manor. The next day Theo and Crabbe came over.

When they first arrived, she rushed to the door smiling she loved when Theo came over. They ended up going to her room and she showed him Boise.

Then they went out to the Garden and played around on their brooms. They didn’t have enough people to play Quidditch bit they still do something like they will have a regular ball and Eloise will hit on her Broom because when they can play Quidditch she wants to be Slytherin Beater.

After Theo and Crabbe went home Eloise went up to her room and read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know Neville's eye color so i just went with what someone else said if it's wrong forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> im also posting this on wattpad and fanfiction


End file.
